Blind
by Cochiii
Summary: Sasuke walked up to Sakura, a small smile on his lips while he saw her smile widely at him. Her beautiful, silky black dress falling down up to her knees, her eyes sparkling at him-and then all of a sudden, an ear piercing sound echoed through his head. His head spun around wildly and flashes of images came in his mind, then it was complete darkness. Threeshot.
1. The Accident

**Summary: Sasuke had a good life. He had the woman of his dreams, Sakura Haruno as his wife. He was a happy man, in love and had a successful marriage until one night, his life had turned upside down. It's a short story that would probably contain 5 or less chapters. SasuSaku. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Blind**

A short story.

_Sakura slammed the door of her car shut and pressed her lips together as streaks of tears went down her face. She clutched on her stomach with her left hand while the other held the steering wheel tightly. "Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine" she said but she hardly sounded fine._

_She stepped on the accelerator and sped off, out of the village. She was going in a fast speed, not caring. She just wanted to get away from all this. Sakura turned to a block and then looked down at her stomach. She caressed her and imagined when the baby would grow up and he would have the same face as his father if it were a guy. He would have that same weird chicken hair and those obsidian eyes…_

_Sakura heard a faint noise from afar but it wasn't enough to tear her imagination away from her mind until she looked up and saw a blinding white light. She let go of the steering wheel, bent over to protect her baby and everything went dark._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she placed the plates of food on the table. Soon, a lean man with black raven hair and pale skin showed up, half naked.

"Get dressed, Sasuke" Sakura sighed as she waved him off. Sasuke however stepped to the table and sat on a stool. He got bread and placed it on his mouth and started munching.

Sakura leaned and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose, "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" Sasuke replied. Sakura was just walking around the house with Sasuke's blue shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol at the back and some soft pink cotton panties. "And you told me to get dressed" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's because you are going to have work. Unlike me, I'm going to have a night shift today, remember?" Sakura said as Sasuke pulled her to him and laid her between his legs. He placed small wet kisses on her neck, making Sakura giggle a little.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, looking up at him.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, his nose buried on the crook of Sakura's neck.

"I want a baby" she said, taking Sasuke by surprise. Sasuke turned her small body around and chuckled, "What? Now?" he asked. Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded her head, "Now!" she cried, jumping up and down.

"Well, then I guess I would have to skip work today and tell them I'm feeling sick" he said and carried Sakura on his shoulder. Sakura started thrusting around, "Hey! Put me down, Sasuke! I can actually walk on my own!" she cried.

Sasuke chuckled, "No can do, love" he said when a sudden spank was heard and he stopped dead on his tracks. Did Sakura just slap his ass?

"Heh, taken you by surprise, ei?" Sakura asked, deviously smirking. Once the two reached upstairs, Sasuke tossed Sakura on the bed.

"Hey!" Sakura cried—trying to sound angry but there was a smile written on her face. "I'm going to eat you up" Sasuke said and pounced on Sakura. "Sasuke!" Sakura laughed out loud while Sasuke was tinkling her all over.

"Oh god! Sasuke! Stop! I can't Sakura couldn't find the energy to say anymore and laughed. Sasuke finally stopped and Sakura sat there, panting for her breath then she went on top of Sasuke.

"What? Are you going to take revenge?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Sakura cocked one eyebrow up and smiled. "What ever do you mean, _Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura asked innocently.

Then, Sasuke pressed his lips gently on Sakura's. "Since when were you the type to do things gently? I thought you were the rough kind of guy?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke chuckled and turned them around. Now Sakura was below Sasuke. "So, you also like it rough?" Sasuke asked.

"That's why I married you" Sakura said and crashed her lips into his.

2

A week later…

"Sasuke, can you go buy me some donuts?" Sakura asked, pouting at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her while he was fixing his necktie.

"Why don't you go do it yourself?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sakura rolled her eyes, "But I'm too lazy! And I'm dead tired!" Sakura pouted and rolled around on the bed like a kid. Sasuke chuckled, she was just too cute.

He walked towards her and kissed her forehead, "Then eat something else" he whispered in her ear. "I'll be leaving for work now" Sasuke said and slowly closed the door of her bedroom.

She groaned and sighed, "Donuts" she mumbled to herself and took her phone. She dialed Ino's number and placed it on her ear. It rang a few minutes before Ino finally answered her phone, "FINALLY!" Sakura cried on the phone.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Sakura. There's a lot of customers right now" Ino said through the phone. It was noisy and all that, "Ino-chaaaaan, can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Not now! Sakura, I'm busy!" Ino cried.

"But I want donuts!" Sakura cried. "I have no time for this, Sakura" Ino said and hung up. Sakura threw the phone away and rolled again on the bed.

A few hours later, Sakura was eating circle breads that had holes in them and were sprinkled with strawberry coats and other lovely and cute little edible things—donuts.

She ate a box of dozen all by herself, contented of what she was eating. She had gotten them because of Naruto since he wasn't busy and he wasn't doing anything. "Sakura-chan! You already finished everything?" Naruto cried as he looked inside the box.

"Yeah, that was just so delicious" Sakura said with a contented smile.

Then, something suddenly hit her, "Wait, what are we today?

"Uh—wait" Naruto said and took out his phone to check, "It's Thursday, May 31st why?" he said, looking at her curiously.

Sakura's smile widened, "Oh my gosh! How could I forget! It's our anniversary!" she cried and was suddenly jumping up and down.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked herself, forgetting Naruto's presence.

"Sakura-chan, the guy must be the only one to do that" Naruto said with a sigh. "So just relax and wait for Sasuke to come home and bring you a present or something" he said.

Sakura pouted and placed a finger on her cheek, "But, won't you think it's unfair?" she asked as she turned her head to Naruto.

"I'm sure it will" Naruto said with a grin.

Soon, night came and Naruto had already left Sakura to go Hinata. Sakura was looking out in the night sky, thinking about Sasuke when her stomach suddenly went in all kinds of knots and she went running to the bathroom, letting out all the donuts she ate and the hotdogs she ate for breakfast too. She rinsed her mouth with Listerine and went out of the house.

"Perhaps I'm pregnant?" Sakura thought in a cheery way. She really wanted to become a mother already and she just couldn't wait. She's been married for 4 years already and she's already 29! She doesn't want to have no baby when she's already close to 30! Sakura sighed and a thought came across her, "Maybe a date for the anniversary?" she asked herself.

When Sasuke got home, he had a bouquet of roses in his hands only to find that Sakura wasn't around. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom to find a black suit that was neatly placed on the bed and had a note there.

"Hola Espana! I'll be waiting" Sasuke read the words aloud. There was a red kiss mark on the side of the note, making him chuckle.

He placed the bouquet roses down and started changing into the black suit that was neatly laid for him. Once he was done changing, he neatly combed his hair, got the roses and walked out of the house, making sure it was locked.

Sasuke looked around and noticed that the car was gone—oh wait, of course Sakura would use it to get to the restaurant. Sasuke sighed and started walking to the restaurant. He knew exactly where the restaurant was. It was the first time that they met. He smirked, thinking about that day.

_Sasuke sat down on a chair, looking around the place. It looked cozy and homey. It was really nice and the food tasted delicious. "Excuse me, waiter?" Sasuke called out and a pinkette showed. Sasuke looked at her as she made her way to him._

_She had her hair up in a messy bun, she was wearing small glasses but her big green eyes could still be seen. Her face was a peachy color and she looked so…beautiful. "S-Sir?" the girl said and Sasuke was even more surprised to hear her angelic voice. _

"_S-Sir, are you alright?" she asked the beautiful Adonis. Her face was flushing red as those obsidian eyes looked right through her eyes. Sasuke heard her but didn't answer as his eyes trailed down to her rosy red lips then down to her long neck, all the way to her chest, to her thighs, then to her long, slender legs._

"_I'm fine" Sasuke finally answered. Sakura bit her lower lip, "What do you want to order?" _

Sasuke's thoughts were cut when he saw a beautiful figure, sitting by herself in a black spaghetti dress. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail, showing her slender back. Her lips were extra red as she obviously placed some lipstick on them.

She looked like she was deep in thought, looking down on the ground. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she looked up at Sasuke. A wide smile appeared in her face and she stood up from her seat.

Sasuke started walking towards her, crossing down the road when all of a suddenly there was an ear piercing sound and everything went spinning and a whole lot of pain crashed in one moment and everything was dark but he heard one last sound, "SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Review if you liked it and I'll add more chapters soon!**


	2. Blind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Blind**

_I'm in pain but I won't let you band-aid the wound__  
__I'm mad at a stage where I can't even handle my own_

Sakura paced around the place where she waited for Sasuke. She had been waiting for an hour but still—nothing. The doctor she saw suddenly got out of the room and Sakura immediately stopped her pacing and looked up to the doctor.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Doctor?" she asked.

"Your husband is suffering severe brain damage" the doctor said.

Sakura closed her eyes, taking it all in as the doctor started to speak again. "Although we have already stabilized him and I'm sure he'll be fine—there's just one problem"

Sakura looked up to the doctor, "What problem?

2

Sakura pressed her lips together, slowly walking to the man that was her husband. He had a bandage around his head, scars here and there. Sakura was so hurt, seeing him like that but she knew she had to strong for him.

Sakura sat on a chair that was lying next to the bed. She gently squeezed his hand and placed it on her lips. "You'll be fine—you have to be strong" she said, not realizing that streaks of tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault" she mumbled. "I should have never planned on the date and all—I mean—" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke started mumbling with his eyes still closed.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, leaning closer to him to understand what he was mumbling.

_Sasuke walked around, his black suit that was once neat were all torn up in different places and were bloodied up. As he walked around, he found himself on his way to Hola Espana where Sakura and him would agree to meet. When he was almost there, he saw a figure, tall and lean that had black raven hair—just like his._

_Then, he noticed the man was holding a bouquet of roses in his left hand. Sasuke looked down his hand and he never noticed that he was holding roses too—except they were black. _

_Sasuke followed the man until he suddenly stopped. Sasuke was going to touch the man but to his surprise, it had only passed through his body. "What the…" Sasuke muttered out. _

_Sasuke went in front of the man, to find that he was only looking at himself. His eyes were directly facing forward. Sasuke followed where he was looking and then there she was, a beautiful goddess of heavens. She was sitting alone, hair up in a ponytail, looking as beautiful as ever._

_Sasuke smiled widely—well, the other Sasuke the one with the red roses, as Sakura noticed him and got up her chair. There was a big smile also on her face and Sasuke started walking forward. Sasuke—the one with the black roses, looked at his form, crossing the street, his eyes locked on the girls and he never even noticed that there was a taxi coming his way. He watched as the taxi suddenly hit his body and Sasuke looked as his figure flew in the air._

_Sasuke couldn't help but cringe and be so surprised that he brought his hand to his mouth and his eyes were wide as ever. His body began to roll, up to the taxi's roof and then down to his trunk and there his body lay plump as it fell down on the floor like a rag doll._

"_SASUKE!" He saw Sakura, jogging towards her and calling her phone. She had tears in her eyes as she held his body to hers._

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see something—but there was nothing…

"Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?" he heard Sakura's angelic voice but he couldn't see her.

"S-Sakura? Where am I? Where are you?" Sasuke asked, looking around—well, at least he thought that he was looking around. "A-Am I alive?" he asked.

"Yes, you're alive Sasuke" he heard Sakura's voice.

"W-What's happening?" Sasuke said as he reached towards his eyes—expecting some kind of bandage wrapped around them but instead, he felt his eyelashes, his lids—no bandage. He was clearly opening his eyes, but why couldn't he see anything?

"Sasuke-kun…oh god" he heard the pained voice of her wife.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, panicking. This can't be. I mean…it just can't be. "Sakura, what the hell do you mean!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke…you're blind…" Sakura finally said after a few minutes. It was clear that she was crying because of her voice. "I-I'm blind? What—I don't understand"

Sakura didn't answer. Sasuke felt the light touch of Sakura's hand on his and his hand touched her cheek that was wet, full of tears.

Sasuke didn't know how this happened. What has he done that made god punish him like this? Before he knew it, Sasuke felt tears of his own fall down from his eyes. Sakura stood up from her seat, staring at the empty white eyes that once were black and full of happiness.

She bent down to him and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. "I'm blind" Sasuke said in an almost whisper. It was the first time, in a long time that he cried so much. He didn't feel ashamed—hell, he didn't have time to think about that as it all sank it.

"I'm permanently blind, aren't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" Sakura said. Sasuke attempted to touch her face but his rough hands only met air that made him frustrated. He didn't like this—not a single bit. Sakura got his hands and let them to her face.

He slowly caressed her cheeks, picturing her face in his mind since that's the only way now. His hands travelled down to her jawline, to her rosy red lips—at least that was what he pictured—to her small, cute nose, her soft porcelain skin…

"Damn it, I want to see you so badly" Sasuke muttered.

"I want you to see me" Sakura replied. She wiped away Sasuke's tears and smiled while Sasuke's hand still wandered on her face.

"You have to be strong, okay?" she said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in respone and took his hand away from her face. This was all so unreal, so unbelievable. Never in his life did he think that he would ever go blind. How did it end up like this?

He doesn't know what's going to happen next. He doesn't know how things are going to turn up like. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him and Sakura. He doesn't know if he'll be fired in the job because he's turned blind.

Hell, how can he even take care of a baby if they had one? What was he going to do now? Because he's blind, all he can do is just sit around the house and do nothing while his wife sees the world and she's got nothing to lose.

3

A few days later…

Sasuke had already gone out of the hospital and now he's back in his home. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out.

"I'm here" Sasuke said dully. He was wearing a loose plain shirt and some basketball shorts. Sakura led him to his usual stool—he hated it that Sakura had to help in everything. She has to make sure I don't bump here and there, I don't trip here, I don't trip there.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, her eyes examining him. Ever since he got back home, he was somehow…dark…dull, not lively at all. She has never seen him smile ever since that incident. Sakura sighed; "You'll get used to it" she said and smiled at him.

"I'm never going to get used to this" Sasuke replied.

"Sure you are, you're just saying that now but in a couple of weeks or months later, you'll be like you aren't blind at all" Sakura said, trying to be optimistic with Sasuke. However, that didn't cheer up Sasuke.

Sakura sighed; she placed the already cooked food in front of him. Sakura looked at him and he looked around for the fork until he was finally able to reach it. He groaned as the fork dropped down from his hand and he had to bend over to reach it.

Sasuke sighed and bent down. When he got up, his head hit the table and he groaned in pain and in anger at the same time. He hated this. He fucking hated this! The feeling of being so helpless!

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura said, reaching out to him.

"Get away from me god damn it! You don't have to fucking treat me like I'm an old person! I can handle myself!" Sasuke yelled and walked away form Sakura, retreating back to his steps. Sakura was so surprised by the sudden outburst of Sasuke. He has never, once in his life, yelled at Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes as tears were trying to escape from her eyes. Sasuke isn't use to this. He's just angry with this—depressed. This will disappear. Sakura assured herself and went back to cooking.

Sasuke went inside his dark room—he didn't even notice it was dark. Hell, why would he even notice it? His hand blindly reached for the bed until the soft cushions finally reached his fingertips. He sighed and plopped down on the bed.

What was he going to do now? Things are never going to be the same with him. He doesn't want to be helpless—he doesn't want to be helped! He hated it! He hated the very fact that he was so weak and frail.

"Sasuke-kun? I'll be out in just a minute alright?" Sakura called but no one answered. "Sasuke-kun?" she called once again but nothing. Sakura panicked and went upstairs only to find him sleeping. She sighed in relief and slowly closed the door. She walked out of the house and walked towards the nearest drugstore.

When she got there, she bought a pregnancy test and the counter eyed her. Sakura cocked an eyebrow up, "What?" she said, glaring at the girl. The counter pressed her lips together and gave the pinkette what she bought.

Sakura hurriedly went back home and immediately went inside the comfort room. While Sakura waited patiently for the results, she thought about Sasuke. Will they really get through this? She feared that it would be like this from now on…

Several minutes later, Sakura checked the test and her hands immediately flew up to her mouth. It was true, it was what she wanted but it seemed like this was the worst time to have an incoming baby and a blind husband who was depressed.

* * *

**Review!:D**


	3. It is Your Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Blind**

"_You make the sound of pulling heaven down_

_You brought the rains romantic pour"_

**A few hours before…**

"You're pregnant? That's—oh, wow" Ino eyes widened as Sakura told her. She had expected Sakura to announce it a little bit more…happily? Instead when she told her, it didn't even excite her. And she told it like it was more of a problem than a blessing. This is what Sakura had always wanted and yet here she is, looking down at the ground, her expression dim.

"Sakura, this is what you've always wanted" Ino said, looking confused at her friend.

Sakura sighed, "I know…but everything right now…Sasuke-kun…ever since the accident, he's been…different"

"Different?" Ino's eyebrows furrowed, "Different—as in, how different?"

"He's hiding in the darkness all the time—he doesn't want to go out of the house! It's making me worry so much and it's killing me!" Sakura cried.

"Oh Sakura" Ino said, hugging her best friend. "Maybe it's going to be like this in the first place but I'm sure it's going to change"

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Change? I don't think it's going to change, Ino! He's already been like this for—what? Three weeks! Three damn fucking weeks and I'm going insane!"

"It'll pass—"

"He doesn't even look like he's going change anymore! I fear that he's going to be like this forever! I'm worried about him, and me, and most especially the baby I'm going to have!" Sakura cut Ino off.

"And, and what's going to happen when I tell him we have a child? What is he going to do?" Sakura continued, "I'm scared. He's…so different. I fear that…I don't know him anymore"

Ino pressed her lips together and hugged Sakura tightly, "Hush, you have to be strong for him, Sakura. Right now, it might seem like it's impossible but if you do something and believe it's going to be alright and you and him can fix this, everything is going to be fine"

Sakura hugged Ino back and felt the hot tears that were falling from her face. How long has she been crying like this?

"Ino, you should see him everyday…he's like a lifeless doll just staying in one room, thinking about god knows what"

2

Sakura had arrived back to her home, expecting Sasuke to be just sitting on the couch and closing his eyes, always deep in thought.

When she entered the living room, she was right. He was just there lying down on the couch with his arms over his head.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"To Ino's house. What have you been doing the whole day?" she asked while she sat on the stool and munched on her daily cravings.

"The usual, just sitting around at home…nothing to do…missing my work" he sighed.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "You should take a walk around the park you know, get some fresh air, feel the sunlight on your skin"

Sasuke groaned, _here we go again. _"I don't want to"

"Why not? C'mon Sasuke, you can't just lay around here doing nothing!" Sakura cried.

"Why does it bother you that I don't want to go out of the park or take a stroll on the beach or something?" Sasuke said, standing up from the couch.

"Because it's unhealthy for you to live like this!" Sakura yelled at him, "Please, just get out of the house" she begged.

"Stop pestering me about going out and see the fucking damn world!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura after she requested him getting out of the house. He had been stuck here for 3 damn weeks and Sakura feared that depression would get the best of him and he would just wish to die.

"At least take it to consideration of what I'm asking from you!" Sakura snapped back at him.

Sasuke groaned, "I don't want to get out of the house!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled at him, putting the plate down that had her daily cravings.

"And you Sakura Haruno, is being a damn annoying wife!" Sasuke yelled back. No matter how much that stung, Sakura refuses to give in.

"Why are you making this so hard, Sasuke? Stop this and just go out there and feel everything! You're being—"

"Stubborn? Spoiled? I don't give a fuck about the world Sakura! The world hasn't been kind to me lately! I'm fucking blind!" Sasuke cut her off.

"JUST GET OVER IT!" Sakura yelled, "You're blind! Then do something about that! You can't just be like this forever! You're a lifeless human being—hell, you aren't even acting like a human!"

"You know what, you wouldn't get me! You wouldn't UNDERSTAND how I'm feeling right now. Because lucky you, you were able to get that damn car to that date and I had to go there by foot! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MISERABLE I AM!"

Sakura's mouth was hanging open and she felt tears about to escape from her eyes.

She took out a deep breath, "You're saying it's my fault" she said in an almost whisper. Of course, it was her fault. How come that had never crossed her mind?

"I didn't say that" Sasuke said.

"You basically did" Sakura snapped at him. "I can't believe this…" she said backing away from her husband.

"Leave me alone" Sasuke said and turned her back to her.

"You are not the man I fell in love with!" Sakura cried and walked out of the house, tears falling down her cheeks. Sasuke however didn't even faze and just closed his eyes, meeting the same thing he sees even though he open his eyes—darkness.

3

Sakura slammed the door shut and walked towards their car. She went into the driver's seat and sighed. _Relax, Sakura. Relax. _But she just couldn't help herself as she felt the hot tears go down her face.

Sakura slammed the door of her car shut and pressed her lips together as streaks of tears went down her face. She clutched on her stomach with her left hand while the other held the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine" she said but she hardly sounded fine.

She stepped on the accelerator and sped off, out of the village. She was going in a fast speed, not caring. She just wanted to get away from all this. Sakura turned to a block and then looked down at her stomach. She caressed her stomach and imagined when the baby would grow up and he would have the same face as his father if it were a guy. He would have that same weird chicken hair and those obsidian eyes…

Sakura heard a faint noise from afar but it wasn't enough to tear her imagination away from her mind until she looked up and saw a blinding white light. She let go of the steering wheel, bent over to protect her baby and everything went dark.

4

Sasuke got up in bed as he heard the faint nose of the telephone. He slowly went down the stairs, careful of his steps and when his ears picked up the phone and walked around by memory he immediately got it and groaned, "Hello?"

"Sasuke! It's Sakura!" Ino cried—sounding worried.

Sasuke's heart panicked, "What happened?"

"She got into an accident!" Ino cried.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed, "Which hospital had she gone to?"

"Probably Konoha's Hospital. Sasuke, one more thing…she's pregnant!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. How come Sakura never told him? Everything seemed to slow down for a moment and his mind pictured a baby with Sakura. She was happy that she had a baby in her arms…this was she had always wanted.

Sasuke hung up on the phone, slipped into his slippers, got his jacket and walked out of the house—not caring about what he was wearing. He stumbled on to some stairs but immediately regained his balance. While he was running he bumped into some people until he fell into someone, "What's the matter with you?" one man cried.

"H-Help me…I need a cab!" he cried.

"What? Go get a cab then!" the man replied.

"I-I can't! I'm fucking blind!" Sasuke cried.

"Shit, alright man, I'll help you" the man said kindly, holding Sasuke's arm to keep him balance. He looked like he ran from so far, he was sweating like crazy and he looked so panic-stricken.

"Oh god, please hurry!" Sasuke cried.

"Alright, alright, here" the man said, leading him inside the cab.

"Oy, cab driver. I'll pay for him" Sasuke heard the man say.

"Good luck, mate" the man said and shut the door closed. "Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"K-Konoha Hospital. You have to hurry!" Sasuke stuttered. Never in his life has he felt so scared. He was afraid of Sakura and also the baby. This was his entire fault. If he would have just listened to her…if he had never said those hurtful words to her then this would have never happened.

_I can't believe I was so damn selfish. _He was just thinking about himself. He wasn't thinking about how Sakura felt and yet she still stayed with him, trying to change things. Why was he so stupid? _If she dies, I will never forgive myself…I deserve to die._

"We're here" the cab driver said.

Sasuke immediately went out of the car and ran around the hall of the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, getting the attention of the Uchiha. Sasuke whipped his head around until Ino grabbed his arm.

"You're just in time, she's in the emergency room, come with me" Ino said and dragged him towards the said room.

5

The doctor that had been inside the ambulance and had brought her in the emergency room ran briskly towards the two people who were on their way to him.

"Is this Mr. Uchiha?" the doctor asked, halting to stop in front of them. His hands were bloody and so was his shirt. Ino looked worried, "Yes"

"Mr. Uchiha, you have to choose fast," the doctor said, handing him a clipboard that had a bit of blood from Sakura and a pen. Sasuke reached for it, noticing the liquid feeling it had on his fingers and knowing exactly what they were because of the smell of it.

"You can only save one thing Mr. Uchiha," Sasuke bit his lower lip and sat on the bench, he felt hot tears going down in his face as he closed his eyes and had the briefest fantasy flash before him.

_Sasuke sat on the rocking chair by the porch of their house, feeling the steady breeze past him, feeling the sunlight's warm kisses on his skin. He smiled, although he couldn't see, he seemed—contented. Sakura went out of the house, a plate of cookies on her hands as she looked at Sasuke and smiled._

"_I have some cookies" she said, sitting on the chair and stood beside the rocking chair. _

"_I can smell it" Sasuke smiled and reached out for the cookies until something stopped him, "COOKIES!" A tiny voice roared and went out of the house and grabbed the whole plate. _

"_Oy!" Sakura called and chased after the little man that looked almost exactly like Sasuke. _

After that fantasy, Sasuke took a deep breath and placed his hand through his hair as a memory occurred to him once he closed his eyes to think once again.

_Sasuke went out of his room, wearing his tux and his hair was combed properly. He looked like he was a model coming out of this tux magazine. Soon, Sasuke was next to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. _

"_Teme, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face. _

"_I feel incredible" Sasuke said as his heart picked up when he heard the doors open behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see her just yet. "Oh man, she looks like an angel" Naruto breathed out._

"_Don't check her out, Naruto" Sasuke groaned._

_Naruto snickered, "You should look at her. She'll take your breath away" _

_When Sasuke felt her presence go nearer and nearer, he couldn't take it anymore and looked at her and his heart nearly stopped beating. Her dress was long and white and it fitted her all the right places. Her pink hair was flown loosely to her sides and her eyes were even more green and mesmerizing than they are before._

_Her lips were rosy red and her cheeks were even pinker. When her green orbs met his black, she smiled. Her smile perfected everything. Her smile was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and he couldn't help but smile back at her. _

_When they were finally face to face, he wanted to kiss her right there and then but he had to restrain himself. "Wow, you look neat" she commented and chuckled. Her voice was just like of an angel and her laugh made Sasuke's heart flutter. _

"_I always look neat" Sasuke smirked. Her hand slipped into his and their fingers interwined with each other perfectly. _

"Sasuke, you have to choose now! There's no time!" the doctor called out. Sasuke's hands were shaky and his lips quivered.

"The baby or Sakura?"

**End.**


	4. Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Dedicated to: All the people who wanted a good ending or thought that the ending sucked.**

* * *

**Blind**

"_Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go"_

Sasuke bit his lower lip hard enough to draw few amounts of blood. He bent his head down, gripped the ballpen and the clipboard hard. He took out a deep breath, "Where do I sign?"

Ino's eyes widened, she wanted Sakura to stay alive, but she also wanted the baby. And plus, how was Sakura going to react? Was she going to hate Sasuke? Or would she forgive him? Ino, respecting Sasuke's decision led his hand to where he should sign. Sasuke scribbled his signature and gave it to the doctor. The doctor grabbed it and nodded, then he left.

Ino sat next to Sasuke and looked at him worriedly, "I see, so that's your decision" she said quietly.

Sasuke gulped, "I want Sakura more than the baby"

2

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, not remembering much of what had happened. Her eyebrows furrowed as she met with a bright light first and soon everything came into view. She looked around and she was in a hospital room. She tried to stand up but then a huge wave of pain went to her head and she fell back down.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice. She glanced to the side where Sasuke was and her eyebrows furrowed once more, "S-Sasuke-kun? W-What happened?"

"You were in a car accident" he replied.

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened into saucers. Her hand went to her stomach on instinct and gripped it, she looked down at her stomach, "Is the baby…?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and that was enough for her to know that the baby was gone. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears but it was impossible. Wet tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best to stay quiet but Sasuke still noticed this. "I'm sorry" Sasuke silently muttered.

Sakura turned to him, an angry expression on her face, "You…this is all your fault!" she yelled at him. Sasuke didn't waver, no matter how much that stung, he knew it was his fault. He didn't need her to tell him that, he wasn't that blind. He knew that she would now hate him forever and he'd rather live with that. He'd rather have her hate her for all eternity than have her gone in the face of the earth.

"If you just listened to me, then this would have never happened!" she yelled again. She clutched the blanket tightly, and gritted her teeth so hard. She was so heartbroken and so much in pain—the one source of her happiness was there and it was also taken away by the world.

"Get out" she said but Sasuke didn't move. She hated him to the core, she hated to even look at him. The hatred that she has for him, can't even be described in words. The love was gone in her eyes, and there was nothing there anymore but a hollow shell.

"I said get out of my fucking room!" she yelled once again just in time for Ino to go in with her food.

"Sakura—"

"Ino, please lead Sasuke out of my room. Now" she commanded. Ino, too scared of Sakura's rare emotion, placed the tray down on the table and went to Sasuke. She looked at him with pity, "Sasuke, I think we should give her some space"

Sasuke didn't do anything for a while and a few minutes later, nodded, "Fine" he muttered and stood up. Ino led him out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"How long had I been asleep?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked up at her, "For 3 days"

"3 days?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Here, have something to eat. I bet your starving" Ino said and placed the tray in front of Sakura. They were hospital food and Sakura, although she worked at the hospital, wasn't much of a fan of hospital food. She felt her stomach grumble as she looked at the food and ate them anyway.

Ino sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands, "Sasuke had to choose"

Sakura looked up while munching on a chicken, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke had a chance to choose, you or the baby" Ino replied.

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. For now, she didn't want to talk about Sasuke. She was too upset for that so she didn't reply and ignored Ino. Ino didn't say anything after that and just left the room quietly, leaving Sakura alone.

3

Sasuke sat on the bench that was standing in front of Sakura's room. His hands were on his face and he was in a bending position. He took a deep breath when he felt Ino's hand brush on his back. He placed his hands down and stared at the darkness that he could only see.

"Sasuke, maybe it's best to leave her alone for now" Ino said, sitting next to him. Sasuke didn't say anything so Ino continued, "I told Naruto and the others about what happened. They're shocked themselves. They wanted to come by, but I told them not now"

Sasuke sighed, "Thank you, Ino"

Ino, surprised at Sasuke's words, looked at him. Never in her life has she ever heard the Uchiha say something as kind as those words. She smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to save your marriage"

Sasuke turned to her, "Yeah, I'll do my best too"

4

It was already night and Sakura fell asleep soundly on her bed. She would be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow, back to her old life. Sasuke went inside the dark room, trying his best not to make any sounds but failing because he couldn't see a thing and Ino had to go home already to be with Shikamaru.

Sasuke finally found the chair that laid in front of Sakura and he gently rested his hands on his hand, "Sakura" he whispered. She didn't say anything so he thought that she was already sleeping.

"I'm sorry" he said after a few minutes of silence. His voice was pained, like he was crying. Little did the Uchiha know that Sakura had already woken up from all the noises he had made earlier. She was about to say something when he continued, "I know, I'm such a selfish bastard"

Sakura's breath hitched as Sasuke continued, "I know you hate me now, and I know that I'm to blame with all…this. It was never your fault in the first place anyway, I was upset..angry at what had happened to me but what I did wrong is I didn't even think of you…I was only thinking of myself" Sakura heard him sniff and she felt her hand getting wet from his tears.

"I'm sorry that I didn't save the baby, I'm sorry that I blamed you, I'm sorry for everything," he hiccupped, "But I would rather have you hate me, than to never see you again Sakura…you're the only good thing in my life right now…So, I'm sorry"

"God, I'm such a bastard…I hate myself so much for everything I've done to you" Sasuke muttered and he slowly let go of Sakura's hand. But before he could walk away, Sakura grabbed his arm, taking Sasuke by surprise. "Sasuke, don't leave" she whispered to him.

"Sakura…how long have you been awake?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He immediately wiped his tears away, "Long enough to hear everything" Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up" Sasuke said, turning back around.

Sakura pulled him closer to her and Sasuke laid down next to her in the bed. Sakura placed her arms around him and Sasuke did the same, smelling her scent made him relax. "You say sorry too much" Sakura muttered. Sasuke opened his mouth to say sorry again but figured that was stupid so he kept it shut and caressed her hair.

"I love you" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke smiled, for the first time in a long time, "I love you too"

Sakura looked up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "We're going to work things out right?" she asked.

"I'll try to fix this, and you know what, we'll get through this together, how about this," Sasuke pondered for a moment, "We'll get a new house" he said. Sakura's eyes widened, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I know you love picking houses out. So you pick, alright?"

Sakura smiled widely, "That sounds great, but the money…"

"We do have money, I've been working before all this started, I'm sure our savings are a lot" Sasuke replied. Sakura chuckled, "What else?"

"We'll have many, many kids. As much as you want. It's just that the baby…it was there in the wrong moment" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned, "Go on"

Sasuke kissed her forehead and began talking once again, "We'll do something fun everyday. We'll never get bored. I'll protect you. Even though I'm blind, I'm still strong. I'll never let you go, alright?" he said. Sakura chuckled and she looked into the beautiful eyes of her love, "Do you think…we'll really work this out?"

Sasuke smiled and gave Sakura an Eskimo kiss, "I'm positive, baby"

* * *

**End 2. **

**Song inspiration:**

**Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down – Blue October**

**A Quiet Mind – Blue October**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm sorry for the lame ending. I just didn't know what to write next and now I have an idea! So, I hope you like the ending! I know, my writing isn't good enough but I think I'll make some of you cry. (mwahaha, I love making people cry) Also, try reading "Start Again" an ongoing story I had recently made! I update weekly or sometimes once every 2 weeks because of school and all. But it won't last longer than that, I assure you and if I do, you can kick my ass. But don't sue me. Please. So, thank you readers and reviews, to the people who favourite this, thank you so much! I love you all.**

**I'm out! **


End file.
